User blog:Randomeverythingish/the Shattered Multiverse Chapter 1 An Explanation
The 12th Doctor wakes.... "What the heck just happened?" The 12th doctor said dazed and confused. "why am i on the ground?" The 12th doctor said as he was looking up at the cieling."who are you?" the doctor said panickily as 3 people in black hoods,pants,gloves and black bandanas over there mouths to conceal there face put a bag over his head. They pull the doctor up on his feet and cuff his hands behind his back. 2 of the people excort the doctor out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, while the doctor tries to talk under the bag,all that is is heard is muffles. The person left in the T.A.R.D.I.S wanders around the console, inspecting the place. He hears a call from outside and goes to leave but sees the doctors wallet on the ground. He picks it up and hides it in one of his pockets, then leaves. The explanation This 10th doctor is explaining to people what has happened in a large library.The 10th doctor explains "well it appears that some dimensions," "And universes" Said the 11th doctor butting in. "yes, and universes have collapsed in on each other." said the 10th." making it possible for you to be here rose" said 11th exitedly.10 continues" And all of time seems to be happening at once," "again" said 11th."making it possible for you to be here amy and rory." the 10th finished. "well whats the good and whats the bad, theres always more" said rory. The 11th said "The good is that from what we can see the universe isnt going to explode or anything" " And the bad is that anybody who has ever died is now alive again, the landscape has morfed into each other creating wild landscapes and we dont know who else is out there from other worlds that could be dangerous." said the 10th doctor in a serious tone."so we have to fix it." Rose said."well we could enjoy this a for a bit, while the universe isnt going crazy over 2 doctors in the same place at the same time." talking to Rose"what do you think me" 10th said looking at 11."i dont see much harm in having a little fun first" said 11th."What are we waiting for then, lets go!" said Amy. A scary teaser "NOAH,HURRY UP AND CLOSE THE DOOR! WE CANT LET THEM IN!" Said A6 frightened."THIS ISNT THE GAME, THIS IS REAL LIFE. NO RESPAWN. HURRY UP! Said random as he grabed the ipad of TODG.Random looks at the ipad "hes coming." In the van. In the van, the doctor is trying to to reach for his sonic screwdriver in his left jacket pocket. The person that had the doctors wallet was in the passenger seat, "Grab his screwdriver" he said to the person in the back with the doctor. "why would he have a screwdriver?" The person replied with a german accent. "nevermind, ill do it. swap spots." They swap spots but just as he tries to search for the screwdriver, the van gets hit from the side. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts